


Run Away

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Brian and his wife need a weekend away!





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Run Away by Leighton Meester

“This is stupid! How can you be mad at me right now?" Brian asks with a bewildered look on his face.

I sigh, knowing he's right. "I'm sorry, it just feels like you're never around for the hard stuff. I stay home all day taking care of the kids and I know you're working but..." I hesitate saying the rest. He waits, patiently. I decide to say it "it just easy to think you're off jerking around while I get the shit end lately. I love our kids but it's not even like I'm your wife anymore, or even your friend."

"What?" Brian spits out only one word. I shrug, signaling I have nothing more to add to that. He rubs the back of his neck and comes to sit next to me "shit, I've been a terrible fuckin' husband lately, haven't I?"

I answer, the two of us never lying to one another "you've been a good dad though."

"Damn" He hums, knowing it must be bad if I'm agreeing with him. "I'm sorry babe. Really. I just didn't think you'd wanna come out with me and the guys so late, yanno. You get up early with the kids and spend all day with them. I just figured you'd wanna decompress by yourself."

"You don't even ask if I want to come anymore. We used to go out all the time together." I sigh back, feeling as if he'd rather hang out with his friends then me.

"I suck" he spits back.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad" I say to him. He gives me a glare and I then add on "I just don't want to be left behind."

He pulls me into his chest and I wrap my legs underneath me on the couch. He begins to rub my arms and he says "it was so much easier back then, huh? Before kids, before the traveling and the show."

I smile, thinking back to the night we met. He was out at the bar with some of his fireman buddies. We stayed in that bar till closing, being asked to leave. Brian and I talked into the morning. He asked me out as his girlfriend before he even asked for my number. We took everything slow, until we got married. Brian wanted kids right away and so did I, wanting to give him anything he wanted. Only it took years for us to get pregnant, and even then I couldn't carry our baby. Our lives generally stayed the same through out that first pregnancy until I ended up actually getting pregnant much to our surprise right after our daughter was born. We never imagined I'd be able to carry a child, the doctors telling us it was next to impossible. From then on out, Brian began to treat me with kid gloves. It was cute at first, but its been 2 years. "I just miss where we used to be." I tell him.

He nods and we sit silently together for a few minutes. Brian eventually breaks the calming silence "okay, the next time my parents can babysit for a weekend, we're going out."

"It doesn't have to be a whole weekend babe." I respond, looking up to him from where I lay against his chest.

He smiles "no, I already have a plan. I'll call my mom in the morning."

Two weekends later and Brian is taking me out on a Friday night. He came home straight from work to pick me up. Our first stop was the same bar we met at. After getting a few drinks, he took me to the next place. Brian made reservations at the restaurant he took me to the night he told me he loved me. After that, he drove us to Central Park, where he proposed. Everything was perfect as he took me through the big steps of our relationship. After walking through central park it was getting late. Instead of taking us home, Brian reserved a room at the Waldorf for us to stay in. The next morning he got us a couples massage and we spent time afterwards at a bottomless mimosa brunch. After, he picked up right where he left off the night before and we took a taxi to Brooklyn, and he walked me down the same street we were walking down when we got the call to tell us our surrogate was pregnant with our baby. He follows that up by making us take the subway back to Manhattan so we could walk past the Impractical Jokers office, where he told me he was standing outside of when I called him to tell him I was pregnant, three weeks after our baby came home from the hospital. He then took me to the same hot dog cart he got lunch from that afternoon, tipping the man $102 today, the same amount he did back then. He explains he just gave him everything he had in his wallet at the time. He then takes me home and tells me to dress up nice. He ended up getting a car and the driver takes us down to Atlantic City. We spend the night making new memories together. We gamble in the casino and dance in the club, enjoying the company of one another. We spend the night together as if we're newly dating again, and I've never felt as important to him as I did the past two days. As we lay in bed together early the next morning, I whisper out "it's weird waking up this early without Shelly or BJ jumping on us." I run my hand across his bare chest.

He chuckles "it's a rare occasion that this happens."

"I miss them." I say back to him. The past two nights have been incredible but it's hard being away from the kids for that long. I know they are in good hands, but they are still my babies. 

Brian turns over and on top of me and kisses me on the nose "I have one more surprise for you."

"More?" I exclaim, surprised yet exhilierated. He nods and kisses me once before getting up to shower. When we're all checked out, the same driver from the day before picks us up outside and drives us back to the city. Brian takes us back to Central park. He walks me back to the spot from the day before, the same spot from 10 years ago when he proposed "Brian, we were here already." I whisper to him, as if he forgot. He smiles, but then kneels down. "What are you doing?" I question.

"I want to say I'm sorry. For letting the past slip us by. I never want to let that happen again. The past is where we fell in love and I want to make you fall in love with me everyday." He states to me.

"Brian, I'll always love you" I assure him.

He smiles, but goes on "Well, I took you here today to remind myself. I want what we always had, a happiness nothing can compare too. And today, in front of the people we love most, I want to ask you to marry me. Again."

"What?" I ask, wondering what he meant by saying in front of the people we love. However, I see then the familiar faces that line the park. I was so entraced with what Brian was doing I didn't notice them before. His parents, holding our babies in their arms. My mom and sister, sitting together on a bench. The guys, all smiling, one of them with their phones facing us and my best friend, resting against a tree. "Brian" I whisper his name, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Will you do me the honor of renewing our vows this year?" He asks. I silently nod my head unable to form words. He stands up and hugs me, lifting my feet off the ground.


End file.
